


More, please

by cryingtoast, Mangoojuice



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Roommates, Short, fluff all the way, n sweet, samo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23396020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryingtoast/pseuds/cryingtoast, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mangoojuice/pseuds/Mangoojuice
Summary: - My (23F) flatmate (23f) keeps giving me little kisses when she thinks I'm asleep. How do I ask her to do it when I'm awake too ?Sana types, glancing at the girl preparing diner in their small flat kitchen. Really, she likes those a lot, but she isn't sure about how to address the issue.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 8
Kudos: 297





	More, please

**Author's Note:**

> aaand that's one less draft. inspired by a post I saw on reddit ! lil soft break from the angst heavy SCP stuff :)

The first time Sana caught Momo, she was surprised.

It was not that her roommate avoided skin ship with her, no, quite the opposite, but there was something different about being kissed on the forehead while taking a nap on your couch. It was really sweet, caring, and Sana really appreciated it, especially after the hard day she had gone through.

She had stayed still and quiet, eyes shut, feeling her cheeks heat up as Momo had gone back to the kitchen, humming along with the song that was bouncing on the walls of their apartment - what even had made the girl want to do such a thing ? Sana had been a bit confused, but would have never lied about wanting it to happen again.

And it did, happen, again. To the point where Sana would fake sleeping on the couch just to get one of those soft kisses on the cheek. Sometimes, she would also hear Momo giggle, adding sweet words of praise and encouragement - once, Sana felt her friend's hand hover above her head, hesitantly, before she pulled her back, like she had been wanting to do more than a simple kiss.

"Today, Chaeyoung managed to sell the biggest bouquet I've ever seen ! You should have seen the way she managed to convince the guy - pretty sure it made somebody really happy back home."

"Hm," Sana only responded to Momo's ramble as she sought advice from strangers on the internet ; _My (23F) flatmate (23f) keeps giving me little kisses when she thinks I'm asleep. How do I ask her to do it when I'm awake too ?_ She added a bit more information, nodding along to whatever her flatmate was still talking about.

They had met 3 years ago, as they had been both looking for people to share a place with after they finished their college years - Sana, from 2 years at a junior college to learn about teaching, and Momo, from finishing her studies at the Manako Flower Academy as well as completing a short dance teacher course. They had settled in quickly, comfortable with each other in no time, their flat being the witness of 3 years gone in a flash, filled with plants, kids drawings, family memories and anything they could bring back from their trips together. Momo had called it fate, Sana was pretty sure they were soulmates.

But no romantic feelings had been shared under these years, no more than snuggling on the couch or falling asleep together after long, tiring days - now, though, there was the kisses, and Sana wanted more of that. Though, she was afraid that if she brought it up, even if it was only saying that she thought something happened in her sleep, Momo would stop immediately and never do it again. And that _could not_ happen.

She happily read the few replies that were already flowing in when she felt hands wrap around her tights, and looked away from her phone, almost bumping her forehead against Momo's.

"You aren't paying attention, are you ?" Sana backed away as far as she could against the couch, whcih was really not that far, surprised by Momo popping up that close to her face. "What are you smiling at ? can I see ?" Momo asked as she leaned forward, trying to catch a glimpse of what was happening on the screen.

"No ! Nope, this is a private matter," Sana replied as she wiggled her way out of the couch and Momo's grip with a laugh as she argued that it was time to eat and not mess around.

She felt a bit bad about lying to her friend, especially when she caught the saddened look on her face, but this was really something between her and the Internet. She would reach out to Momo about the kisses when she would find the right words.

The replies kept her up almost all night as they kept coming in, some only gushing about how cute her situation was, others trying to be really helpful, and some, even if only a few, insulting her over the fact that they were two girls, and that it wasn't right to get all romantic - she brushed those comments away, convinced that her feelings were right, honest, and that it was in no way wrong. 

She ended up almost late for school the next morning, a few curious students asking her what had happened, all proud that they got here before her ; she loved her elementary school students, but gosh, they were _really_ nosy sometimes.

"Is it because of your boyfriend, Miss ?" a girl asked with shining eyes before she left at the end of the day, catching Sana off guard. "You did not say anything when the boys were speaking too loudly, and you dropped your pen a lot ! Momma said love makes you a bit stupid when my big brother got a girlfriend. Is that true ?"

"I suppose your mother is right," Sana answered, wondering if that was what it really was. She knew she wanted more of whatever Momo was doing, but getting together ? were things even going to change if they started going out ? they had been living together for a while, a relationship like that did not really need any label.

She kept thinking about it on the way back home, reading some of the replies again, asking herself question that she knew weren't even worth being stuck on. She stopped for groceries on the way home, smiling at the two high school girls who crossed her path, gushing over the models in a new magazine, holding hands. she mindlessly grabbed the usual stuff, always grabbing a few more snacks for Momo, and continued her way to their flat.

She opened the door to a silent apartment, mouthing a 'I'm home' as she took off her shoes, not bothering to turn the lights on as she dropped the groceries in the kitchen, only taking care of the things she needed refrigerated, before she let herself drop on the couch with a sigh, cursing at herself that her jacket would get wrinkles. 

She dozed off, the sound of the door lock opening waking her up a bit later. She didn't move, didn't answer Momo asking if she was home, and waited for the usual thing. She heard Momo get closer, crouching by her side once she reached the couch - a hand brushed against her cheek, before soft, tender lips pressed against her skin, for a moment that Sana judged too short as Momo pulled way. She reached for her friend's arm as she began to leave, making the girl face her again.

"Do it again," Momo stared back at her with wide eyes - Sana could tell the embarrassment on her friend's face, watching her close and open her mouth without any words leaving it. "Please."

Momo stayed quiet, hesitating, observing Sana with confused eyes before she sat by the girl's side on the couch. Sana moved, sitting up as well, facing Momo with a happy but anxious smile, wondering what was about to happen next. Momo reached for her hand first, thumb stroking Sana's palm, before she interlocked her fingers together.

"How long have you -"

"A while."

Momo fell silent again, shifting a bit, before finally leaning in, reaching for Sana's jaw as she gave the girl a kiss on her forehead, and then on her cheek, and then another, on the tip if her nose, around her eyes, everywhere, and it wasn't long before Sana fell on her back, laughing as Momo kept kissing all over her face.

Momo eventually stopped, and Sana was going to argue, but got shut down immediately as Momo leaned back down, her lips nearly missing Sana's before delicately pressing against them, and she smiled into the kiss, feeling her heart beat faster as it deepened, taking in the sweet floral scent of the girl on top of her - Momo only pulling back when it started to get overwhelming.

"I love you," she blurred out, face all red, admiring the girl laying under her, beautiful orange curls spread on the couch, flushed cheeks and fierce eyes.

"No shit," Sana laughed again, wrapping her arms around Momo and pulling her closer, grinning at the soft kiss she received on her neck. "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> samo fluff ! samo fluff ! SAMO FLUFF


End file.
